Liebe, Liebe, Liebe
|Nächste= }} Liebe, Liebe, Liebe ist die erste Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Die New Directions sind zurück mit einer Hommage an die Beatles. Während Will die Kids dazu verpflichtet, den klassischen Songs der Band Tribut zu zollen, versuchen Blaine und Kurt Fragen bezüglich ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft zu beantworten. In New York nehmen Rachels Ambitionen eine unerwartete Wendung und Santana steht ihr zur Seite. Arties und Kittys Bindung verstärkt sich, Sues Machenschaften brachten ihr die Rolle der vorläufigen Rektorin ein und Blaine versucht Tina von ihrer Einsamkeit zu befreien. Handlung thumb|left|Rachel vor dem New Yorker TheaterRachel steht vor einem New Yorker Theater, wo sie lächelnd mit ansieht, wie einige Arbeiter das "Funny Girl"-Plakat aufhängen. Als nächstes sieht man ihr Vorsprechen als Fanny. Der Produzent Rupert Campion sowie der männliche Hauptdarsteller Paolo San Pablo scheinen sehr angetan von Rachel, doch als diese später zufällig ein Gespräch der beiden hört, sagen sie, dass sie noch zu jung und zu grün für die Rolle sei. Später läuft Rachel durch die Stadt und den Central Park und singt dabei Yesterday. Zudem sieht sie sich alte Bilder der New Directions auf ihrem Handy an. thumb|Die WochenaufgabeIn Lima gibt es währenddessen eine zweiwöchige Aufgabe: Die Beatles! Alle, außer Kitty, sind begeistert von der Aufgabe. Da sie nicht versteht, wie man eine Band aus den 40ern noch cool finden kann, erzählen einige Mitglieder des Glee-Clubs davon, wie sie sich mit den Mitgliedern identifizieren. Nach der Probe kommt Artie zu Kitty und bietet ihr an, auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen, woraufhin die beiden gemeinsam durch die McKinley rollen. Artie möchte sie auch zu einem Essen ins Breadstix einladen, da sie mit seiner Mutter wegen dem New Yorker College geredet hat, doch sie sagt ab, da sie das Breadstix nicht mag. Stattdessen gehen sie gemeinsam auf den Rummel. thumb|left|Artie und Kitty auf dem RummelDort singen sie gemeinsam Drive My Car. Als die beiden gemeinsam von Bree und ein paar anderen Cheerios gesehen werden, leugnet Kitty die Beziehung und sagt, dass sie und Artie nur gute Freunde seien, was nur tut, damit sie den Status an der Schule nicht verliert. Trotzdem will sie ihn heimlich weiter treffen, wozu Artie einwilligt. thumb|Rachel und Santana bei der ArbeitRachel und Santana sitzen im Bus und sind, wie sich herausstellt, auf dem Weg zu ihrer Arbeit als Kellnerinnen im Spotlight Diner. Santana hat Rachel den Job besorgt, welche denkt dass es ein Fehler ist, da sie ihn wollte, bevor sie ihr Vorsingen vermassel hat, und jetzt nicht mehr. Santana versucht sie damit zu überzeugen, dass sie arbeitende Schauspielerinnen sind, doch Rachel bleibt unschlüssig. thumb|left|Der Klaine-KussWährenddessen haben Kurt und Blaine gemeinsam ein Picknick im Hof der McKinley. Die beiden reden über ihre Zukunft und auch über Adam, mit dem es laut Kurts Aussage, nie etwas Ernstes war. Schließlich willigt Kurt ein, Blaine eine weitere Chance zu geben, doch als dieser ihm wieder öffentlich ein Lied singen will, stoppt Kurt ihn, da er selbst eine Überraschung hat. Nachdem er in eine Pfeiffe geblaesn hat, erscheint eine Marschkappellle, worauf Kurt und Blaine Got to Get You into My Life singen. Am Ende des Liedes stehen beide auf einem der Tische und sehen sich an, bevor Blaine sich vorbeugt und sie sich küssen. thumb|Sue ist die neue RektorinSue Sylvester ist wieder zurück an der Mckinley, doch nicht als Coach sondern als Rektorin der Schule. Sie ist heimlich in das Büro von Mr. Figgins eingebrochen und hat ihm unter anderem Pornomagazine untergejubelt, was zu seiner Kündigung als Rektor und jetztigen Anstellung als Hausmeister führte. Einer der Polizisten redet mit Sue und lobt sie dafür, dass sie Figgins´ gemeldet hat. Er meint, wenn alles gut läuft, dann sehe er keinen Grund, wieso sie nicht permanent als Rektorin angestellt ist. thumb|left|Kitty und Artie treffen sich heimlichUnterdessen führen Artie und Kitty ihre geheime Beziehung fort und treffen sich oft im Astronomieklassenzimmer, was von Kitty angezettelt wird, da sie Nachrichten in Arties Spind oder an der Decke hinterlässt. Obwohl sie die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen genießen, ist die Lage besonders für Artie schwer zu ertragen. Sie singen You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, wobei Tina im Flur an Artie vorbeiläuft und mitbekommen zu scheint, das zwischen ihm und Kitty etwas ist. thumb|Help!Blaine erzählt den anderen im Glee Club, dass er offiziell wieder mit Kurt zusammen ist. Er sagt ihnen, dass er ihn fragen möchte, ob er ihn heiraten will. Sam ist der einzige der begeistert ist und die Idee gut findet. Blaine bittet alle um Hilfe. Aber nicht nur den Glee Club, er möchte auch die Unterstützung von den Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline und der Gehörlosenschule. Unique und Ryder sind überhaupt nicht einverstanden und Tina flippt total aus. Blaine kann sie aber doch noch überzeugen und sie singen gemeinsam das Lied Help!. Während des Songs bitten sie Vocal Adrenaline, die Haverbrook School for the Deaf und die Warblers um Hilfe. Alle sind einverstanden und wollen Blaine helfen. Tina konfrontiert Artie und fragt ihn, ob es wahr ist, dass er mit Kitty zusammen ist. Artie bestätigt es und Tina flippt aus. Sie kann nicht verstehen wieso er mit jemandem wie Kitty zusammen ist. Artie bedankt sich bei Tina, weil er weiß, dass sie ihm nur helfen möchte, aber er sagt ihr auch, dass es nun mal so ist und dass sie sich raushalten solle. thumb|left|A Hard Day's NightIn New York serviert Rachel im Spotlight Diner das Mittagessen den Gästen, unter denen auch Paolo und Rupert sind. Sie geht zu den beiden hin und sagt ihnen, dass es ihr nichts ausmacht zu servieren und nicht zu jung oder zu grün, sondern ein Star ist. Die Männer entgegnen, dass sie ihre "Kritik" nicht so persönlich nehmen soll, zumal hier alle am Broadway sein wollen. Sie versuchen Rachel klarzumachen, dass es einfach noch zu früh ist, weshalb sie ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen will und mit Santana sowie den Kellnern des Spotlight Diners A Hard Day's Night singt. Am Ende des Songs erhält Rachel eine SMS von Blaine und meint zu Santana, das sie los müssen. thumb|Sue will, dass Roz und Will gewinnenMr. Schue und Coach Roz sitzen im Büro von Rektorin Sylvester und haben Angst, dass sie gefeuert werden. Will, weil Sue den Glee Club hasst und Coach Roz, weil sie denkt, dass Sue immer noch sauer auf sie ist, dass sie ihr den Job weggenommen hat. Doch Sue versichert den beiden, sie nicht zu feuern unter der Voraussetzung, sie gewinnen die Meisterschaften. Im Chorraum plaudert Tina das Geheimnis aus, dass Kitty und Artie zusammen sind. Kitty bestätigt es und entschuldigt sich bei Artie, dass sie es nicht öffentlich gemacht hat, weil sie ihren Status an der Schule nicht verlieren wollte. Sie bestätigt allen, dass sie nun offiziell zusammen sind, worauf die beiden sich küssen und der Glee Club applaudiert. Blaine hat Ryder, Sam und Jake zusammengetrommelt, weil er Tina helfen möchte, da er sieht, dass sie innerlich zerbricht. thumb|left|I Saw Her Standing ThereZur selben Zeit putzt Figgins den Schulflur. Sue kommt herbei und lacht ihn aus. Sie sagt ihm, er soll froh sein, dass er überhaupt noch einen Job hat. Figgins sagt Sue, sie solle nett zu seiner langzeit Sekretärin Dona sein. Sue erzählt ihm, dass sie Becky als ihre Sekretärin eingestellt hat. Sie schüttet anschliessend einen Eimer voll mit Wasser und Fleischresten, den sie mitgebracht hat, auf den Boden. In der Aula singen Blaine, Sam, Ryder und Jake'' I Saw Her Standing There'' für Tina. Marley, Kitty und Unique kommen ebenfalls dazu und tanzen zusammen. Anschließend bieten sie ihr an, dass sie sich einen von ihnen, außer Jake, als ihre Begleitung für den Abschlussball aussuchen darf. Tina wählt Sam und bedankt sich bei den Jungs. thumb|Vater und SohnKurt und Burt sitzen gemeinsam im Auto auf dem Weg zum "Flughafen", doch als Burt sagt, dass sie einen anderen Weg fahren müssten, enthüllt Kurt, dass er weiß, dass er zu Blaines geheimen Heiratsantrag fährt. Kurt sieht nicht besonders aufgeregt aus, weswegen Burt seine Gefühle hinterfragt. Kurt sagt, dass er wohl nie wieder jemanden wie Blaine treffen würde und ihn liebt, doch glaubt, dass die beiden noch zu jung zum Heiraten sind. Daraufhin erzählt Burt davon, wie er Kurts Mutter mit 22 kennenlernte und ihr bereits nach sechs Monaten einen Heirantsantrag machte. Außerdem bemerkte er, dass man sich das Eheleben so jung noch sehr einfach und lustig vorstellt, was aber nicht so ist. Kurt fragt, ob sein Dad es jemals bereute, welcher verneint und sich im Nachhinein wünscht, er hätte seine Frau bereits zehn Jahre früher kennengelernt und alles für nur zehn weitere Minuten mit ihr geben würde. An der Dalton angekommen, erzählt sein Dad ihm auch von seinem Gespräch mit Blaine und von seiner Meinung dazu. Als Kurt diese wissen will, entgegnet sein Vater, dass seine Meinung nebensächlich und nur Kurts in dieser Sache wichtig ist. Burt gibt ihm den Rat, sich anzuhören was Blaine zu sagen hat und je nachdem zu antworten. Schließlich geht Kurt zur Dalton, wo Blaine bereits auf ihn wartet. thumb|left|All You Need Is LoveDie Warblers singen bereits die ersten Takte von All You Need Is Love und gemeinsam mit Blaine läuft Kurt durch seine alte Schule. Dort trifft er auf Mercedes, Santana und Rachel, die extra für den Antrag gekommen sind, sowie die New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und der Gehörlosenchor. Der Song endet an der Treppe, wo Kurt und Blaine sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Mit einer herzergreifenden Rede macht Blaine ihm den Antrag, den Kurt geführt annimmt. Die beiden küssen sich begeistert, bevor Blaine Kurt den Ring ansteckt und sie sich umarmen, während sie von ihren Freunden und Verwandten gefeiert werden. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs dieser Episode stammen von The Beatles. *'Yesterday', gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Drive My Car', gesungen von New Directions *'Got to Get You into My Life', gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away', gesungen von Artie Abrams und Kitty Wilde *'Help!', gesungen von New Directions mit Dalton Academy Warblers und Vocal Adrenaline *'A Hard Day's Night', gesungen von Rachel Berry und Santana Lopez *'I Saw Her Standing There', gesungen von New Directions-Jungs *'All You Need Is Love', gesungen von Blaine Anderson mit Dalton Academy Warblers, New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline Hintergrundmusik *'Help!', zu Beginn der Episode, als die Beatles-Woche eingeleitet wird Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Grant Gustin' als Sebastian Smythe *'NeNe Leakes' als Roz Washington *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Michael Hitchcock' als Dalton Rumba *'Peter Facinelli' als Rupert Campion *'Ioan Gruffudd' als Paolo San Pablo *'Iqbal Theba' als Figgins *'Erinn Westbrook' als Bree *'Christopher Curry' als Gunther *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Christopher Cousins' als Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris *'Jon Hall' als Warbler *'Chelsea' als Jordan Stern *'Todd Sandler' als Schulvorstandsmitglied *'Julie Sufana' als Nerdmädchen *'John Autry '''als Haverbrook Schüler *'Lexi Marman''' als Haverbrook Schülerin *'Nilson Avalos' als Haverbrook Schüler *'Joshua Segovia' als Haverbrook Schüler *'Maj Lesti' als Haverbrook Schüler *'Weston Mueller' als Haverbrook Schüler *'Tommy Korn' als Haverbrook Schüler *'Gianni Manganelli' als Haverbrook Schüler *'Jade Fowler' als Haverbrook Schülerin *'Treshelle Edmond' als Haverbrook Schülerin *'Emilee Wallace' als Haverbrook Schülerin Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 5.06 Millionen Zuschauer. *Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner, Alex Newell und Becca Tobin wurden zum Hauptcast hochgestuft, während Heather Morris, Amber Riley, Mark Salling und Harry Shum Jr. zu wiederkehrenden Rollen herabgestuft wurden. **Cory Monteith wurde ebenfalls vom Hauptcast gestrichen augrund seines Todes kurz vor Produktionsbeginn der fünften Staffel. *Das ist die erste Staffelpremiere: **die mit einem Tribut anfängt. **in der die New Directions keine neuen Mitglieder aufnehmen. **in der niemand geslushied wird. *Nach 23 Episoden tauchen Vocal Adrenaline wieder auf. Ihr letzter Auftritt war in And the winner is.... *Mit dieser Episode ist Rachel der einzige Charakter, der in jeder Staffelpremiere gesungen hat. **Sie sang mindestens ein Duett in jeder Premiere. *Kittys Aussage, dass das Schuljahr anscheinend nie enden würde, ist wahrscheinlich eine Referenz auf die Tatsache, dass sich das Schuljahr in der vierten Staffel auf die fünfte ausgeweitet hat, während in vorherigen Staffeln das ganze Schuljahr über den Verlauf einer Staffel anhielt. *Die Episode beinhaltet den letzten Auftritt von Sebastian, Trent und einigen anderen Warblers. *Drei Szenen wurden herausgeschnitten: **Ein Treffen von Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel und Santana in der McKinley, wo sie eine Übernachtungsparty haben und den Song Getting Better singen. Quelle Quelle 2 **Figgins und Will sollten eine Szene zusammen haben. Quelle **Ein unveröffentlichter Kuss von Kurt und Blaine. Quelle Kulturelle Referenzen *Um Kurt davon überzeugen, es noch einmal zu versuchen, nennt Blaine berühmte Paare, darunter Bethenny Frankel und Jason Hoppy, Will Smith und Jada Pinkett Smith und Kurt Russell und Goldie Hawn. Letztere sind die Eltern von Kate Hudson, die Cassandra July spielt. *Gunther, der Besitzer des Spotlight Diners, ist nach Gunther aus der Sitcom "Friends" benannt, der im Cafe "Central Perk" arbeitet. Rachel Greene aus der Serie arbeitete dort, während Rachel Berry, die wiederum nach ihr benannt ist, im Spotlight Diner arbeitet. *Der Satz: "Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel", den Sue in ihrem Voice-Over zitiert, stammt nicht, wie von ihr behauptet, von Jesus, sondern von Niccolò Machiavelli aus der "Der Fürst". Das Christentum beharrt jedoch auf das Gegenteil. *Wenn Blaine versucht den Glee Club von seinem Heiratsantrag zu überzeugen, erwähnt er Russland, weil das Land vor Kurzem in einem kontrovesen Streit über die Rechte von sexuellen Minderheiten (LGBT) verwickelt war. *Kitty nennt Tina "Erinnerungen einer lahmen Geisha", was eine Referenz auf den Roman "Die Geisha (im Original Memoirs of a Geisha)" von Arthur Golden ist und später verfilmt wurde. *Der Originaltitel der Episode, Love Love Love, bezieht sich möglicherweise auf die ersten Worte aus dem Song All You Need Is Love, welcher in dieser Episode gesungen wird. *Während der Unterhaltung der Jungs im Chorraum, erwähnt Sam den Film "Red Dawn". Fehler *Nachdem Kitty mit Bree geredet und eine Benachrichtigung auf Instagram bekommen hat, hat sie nur ihr Handy in der Hand. Als sie sich jedoch umdreht, um mit Artie zu reden, hat sie auf einmal einen Plüschlöwen in ihrer Hand. *Als Trent redet, sind hinter ihm ein paar Dalton-Schüler, möglicherweise Warblers, da sich darunter Nick und der von Jon Hall dargestellte befinden. Als die Szene zu dem sprechenden Sebastian wechselt, stehen nur er, Trent, Nick und Jon da. Wenn die Szene dann wieder von Blaine zu den Warblern wechselt, sind die anderen wieder da. *Als Tina Sam als ihre Abschlussballbegleitung aussicht, hat er seine Hand um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Doch als sich der Kamerawinkel ändert, hat er sie auf seiner Schulter und dann wieder auf ihrer Hüfte. *Ryder behauptete in der vorherigen Episode, dass er den Glee Club nach den Regionals verlassen würde, doch in dieser Episode ist er ohne weitere Erklärung da. *Wenn Will am Anfang der Episode den New Directions erzählt, dass "The Beatles" das Wochenthema ist, trägt Sam einen Rucksack. In einer anderen Einstellung jedoch, tut er es nicht, was sich dann wieder ändert, wo er ihn für den Rest der Szene trägt. *Als Blaine mit Jake, Ryder und Sam redet, meint er, dass Tina von Artie aufgrund ihres vorgetäuschten Stotterns verlassen wurde. Jedoch war es Tina, die sich in Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten wegen Mike von ihm getrennt hat. *Kitty meint zu Artie, dass sie das Breadstix hasst, hat aber in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? dort das Treffen des Finale-Club abgehalten und war in Licht aus mit Ryder zum Essen da. *Kurz bevor Blaine Kurt den Antrag macht, verschwinden die Rosenblätter auf Kurts Kopf und Schulter und erscheinen wieder mit jeder Einstellung. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5